


Breakfast

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [6]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Other, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Yin Rick and Yang Rick - Freeform, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Bellis (Flower Morty) sees his grandfathers for the first time since they... consummated their relationship ;)





	Breakfast

Morty sat at the table in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. To any outsider, the bustle in their kitchen would look like any random family getting ready for the day, but to Morty, something was definitely up. 

On a typical morning, around 9:00 am, Morty would be eating his cereal while Yang Rick either sat across from him or was headed back from his morning run. He would be sipping coffee while reading a book. While Yin Rick would stay in bed until an hour later, which is when he would make tea and talk with Morty about their plans for the day. 

But today, this morning, it was all wrong. Morty glanced at a clock on the wall, it was 9:15 am. Yang was in the kitchen, setting up his french press coffee maker. Yin was next to him at the stove, cracking eggs into a skillet, and humming. Morty watched their proximity to each other, the hair on their arms just grazing the other as they attentively made breakfast. Morty had never seen them touch, other than the night he watched Yin half carry a bloodied Yang home from an eventful run. What happened since then?

Yin walked to the fridge and placed the eggs back inside. Yang was at the sink, filling something with water, for his coffee maybe? Turning around, Morty saw that Yang was holding Yin’s tea pot and placed it on the heated stove top. Moving as if this was something they did everyday, Yang then poured coffee into his mug, followed by Yin who had taken cream out of the fridge, and handed it to Yang, like he had silently asked for it. 

Morty wasn’t stupid, regardless of what past Ricks had made him feel. Yin and Yang weren’t saying anything, nor were they looking at each other, but they moved like they knew what the other wanted. Yin lifted the eggs out of the pan, onto a plate, which he then placed in front of Yang. Yang nodded and smiled, then handed him one of Yin’s tea packets that were in jar on the counter. It was like they had rehearsed a choreography. 

“Ar-are you guys ok?” Morty asked, nervously waiting to see any other signs that something had happened to his grandfathers. Yang and Yin glanced up at him, but didn’t answer right away. Yang turned back to his mug, taking a long sip. Yin smiled at Morty, they hadn’t told him about their relationship yet. Finding Morty in a cave, they still weren’t sure how much of the real world Morty knew about. Yet, neither Rick were aware of what they were doing differently to cause him suspicion. 

“Of course,  _ Bellis _ . Why do you ask?” While his voice was sweet and familiar, Morty narrowed his eyes at the two of them. He took another bite of his cereal and shrugged, apprehensive as ever. Yin walked over to Morty and sat next to him, trying to act as “normal” he could. “So I was thinking that we could explore that hill you and I found the other day. Think I saw some carnivorous flowers up there that are new.”

While Yin spoke, his tea kettle began to whistle. Yang took it off the heat, poured the hot water into a mug that already had the tea packet waiting inside. Picking it up, he walked to the table where Morty and Yin were sitting. Still not speaking, Yang handed it to Yin.

Morty stared at the men. Yin looked up to Yang and nodded when he saw the steaming mug. Taking it gently from his hands, the two Ricks locked eyes and smiled to each other. Morty’s eyes grew as he watched their fingers touched, taking a second longer than it should have to break the connection. Then it happened, Yang lifted one finger slightly, and grazed it across one of Yin’s; it was deliberate.

Morty slammed his hands down on the table, “Ok, that’s it! What is doing on with you two?” Yin and Yang jumped, surprised by Morty’s outburst. Yang stared at Yin, unsure of what to tell the child, unsure if he would understand. Yin saw the stress in his lover’s eyes and decided to take the lead on this. He placed a hand on Morty’s shoulder.

“ _ Bellis _ , your grandfather and I have come to a discovery about each other…” Yin slowed as he tried to find the words that would make the most sense to Morty.

“Are you guys doing it now?” Morty asked directly. Yang and Yin’s expression gave him his answer, as they looked from each other to Morty, dismayed by his response. Morty drank down the last of the milk in his bowl and chuckled. “Cool, I thought you guys had been replaced with robots. How long has this been going on? Are you guys going to move into the same room? Will you guys get married?”

Yin’s face flushed as Morty’s questions poured in. He looked up to Yang for help. Yang walked closer to Yin and placed his hands on the dark Rick’s shoulders.

“Listen buddy, we aren’t even sure ourselves about anything. All we know is that we love each other. We didn’t want to confuse you.” Yin placed a hand over Yang’s and smiled at Morty, who chuckled again and reached out for Yin’s hand. 

Squeezing it, he replied, “You guys are better together than you are apart. I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner.” Yin glanced over his shoulder to Yang, who smiled and reached down to take Yin and Morty’s conjoined hands in his. Morty jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yin’s neck, looking up to Yang, until he got the hint and wrapped his thick arms around them both.

Morty eventually stood and carried his bowl to the sink. After setting it in, Morty turned to his grandpas. “So, are we implementing a sock on the doorknob rule or what?”

Yin spat out his sip of tea. He moved his hands to his mouth, shocked by what came out of his fourteen year old grandson’s mouth. Yang laughed and gripped Yin’s shoulder tighter.

“Probably. But I’m sure you’d hear him first.” Morty started to laugh with Yang, completely oblivious to poor Yin, who had buried his face in his palms. Yin didn’t know what traumatized him more, Morty laughing at the sexual comment Yang made about him, or the fact that Morty had no idea that Yang wasn’t joking.


End file.
